Equius x Reader
by Multi Fandom Sleeper
Summary: When you try to be friendly early in the morning, things go sour. Will he be able to help you?


_**This is my first homestuck fanfiction. it's based off of a roleplay and is kinda weird. I'm sorry if it gets OOC. Enjoy. **_

* * *

><p>You ran your fingers through your hair to comb out the knots, as you sat in the tub. The hot water washed over you, as steam filled your bathroom and you sighed. The day had just begun and already you were so fucking done with it. You worked out the last knot before rinsing the conditioner from your hair. Your bath water then turned a murky brown, forcing you to drain it once again. Several leaves and twigs went down the drain along with a clump of knotted hair.<p>

"What fun." you muttered to yourself as you refilled the tub. Pouring bubble mixture into the now clear water you began to hum to yourself, trying to figure out what went wrong with your day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that morning <strong>_

You awoke to a knock on the door and then a thud. Groggily you stood up, put on your robe, and walked to the door. Standing in the doorway was a very sweaty highblood, who was trying to put the door back on it's hinges.

Classic Equius.

You looked to the side to see Nepeta on the floor, petting your cat. Why you had the cat, you had no clue, but it was there and you knew better than to get rid of it. You slowly went to Equius and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped a bit and then stared at you sweating.

"Hello lowblood. It's good to know you will answer the door when someone knocks." He was creating a puddle of sweat on the floor and you frowned.

"I don't think punching the door down with one blow counts as knocking." You grumbled before walking to get him a towel.

"Hai _!" Nepeta was smiling with your cat in her lap.

"Hey, Nep! How are you?" You tried to smile, but were too tired to even try.

"I'm great. I figured I would visit you before going back to my hive. Equius was excited to visit you as well. He sweat so much at mention of your name." She smiled at you, as you tossed a towel at Equius.

"That's nice and all, but I was _really really _hoping I could get my last few minutes of sleep." You yawned and watched your friends shift awkwardly. After a moment of silence you sighed. "I'll go get ready to walk you guys home." You trudged back to your room and Nepeta shouted in excitement, which frightened your cat for a moment. You quickly got ready, making sure your colors matched and ran back to them. You pulled your hair into a pony tail and stared at them with a lollipop in your mouth. "Ready?"

Equius had began to sweat again before nodding, while Nepeta had to shoo several stray cats from your living room. You facepalmed and captchalogued your keys before leaving the house. The sun had began to rise, so you quickly hurried to bring Nepeta home. The trip was faster than expected, partially due to the fact that you tripped and fell down a flight of stairs, making them run to catch up to you. Nepeta said her goodbyes and you looked at Equius. "Do you want me to walk you home too?" You asked impatiently.

He nodded and you grabbed his hands and dragged him to his hive. That trip was even faster, due to you tripping and falling into a hole which led him to his house. You made a mental note to stay the fuck inside in the future, rather than walking your friends home. After finally getting Equius to his hive, you had made several other notes, with gradually began to sound more and more like Karkat yelling at you. You hit yourself gently on the head before Equius cleared his throat.

"Huh. Oh well you're here." You frowned at the sudden separation of you from your thoughts.

"Lowblood, do you require medical attention. You've been dis-coordinated and getting hurt very much, on this walk." He sounded uneasy.

"I'll be fine. I would've been better if I had my final minutes of sleep, but that obviously couldn't have happened." You grumbled.

"No. You won't be fine. You're sleep deprived and injured." He grabbed your arm and dragged you inside before sitting you on a couch next to a half finished robot. The couch was soft, after you got over the fact that there were a bunch of bolts and wires on it. Equius came back with a damp cloth and a few band-aids. He treated your skinned knees quickly, before bandaging your arms and legs. You blushed at his proximity to you, and smelled the air around him. It was like rust and the sweet milk he once shared with you. His Lusus entered the room, with two glasses of milk, and a pain killer right on cue.

Before Equius could even reach for his glass, you snatched it from him and pulled a plastic cup from your pocket. Equius stepped back, outraged.

"Lowblood! What are you doing?! Do you want to fucking die?… I mean… fiddlesticks… The point still stands, what do you think you're doing?!" He shouted at you. Before he could finish his last sentence you had poured his milk into the plastic cup and handed it to him.

"So you don't break your damn glass." You muttered as you extended the cup to him. His eyes widened as he tightly gripped the cup, and it only bended slightly.

"L-lowblood, this is amazing!" He quickly drank the milk before grinning goofily.

"Yea. I thought it would be cool cause it has horses on it, and you can't break it." You smiled and pointed at the MLP:FIM logo. You stood up and went to the door as he gazed at the cup.

"Lowblood, wait!" He chased you to the door.

"What? You need to get to sleep. Don't you have robots to build tonight?" You opened the door and he stayed in his dimly lit hallway, avoiding the sunlight.

"Stay with me. I don't want you in danger." He grabbed your hand and tried to pull you inside.

"No you idiot. I need to go home and get my last few minutes of sleep before making my new weapon..." You shifted uneasily while trying to pull away from him.

"But... fine." He frowned and let go of you, forcing you to tumble out of his house and into a filthy mess. You sat up angrily before storming off and running home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After your angry bubble bath<strong>_

You went to your room, wrapped in a towel. The sunlight shined into your room, warming it. You flopped on your bed, still not dressed. The dampness of your skin refracted the light as you rolled over and stared out your window. You wanted to go home, to go back to Earth. But the Fish Bitch Empress was still there. You sighed and took the towel off of your hair. You shut your eyes, slowly gaining those few lost minutes of sleep back before your door opened again. This time, you immediately heard footsteps running down the hallway. You quickly sat up, pulling a frying pan from under your bed. The footsteps stopped in front of your door before a very sweaty, half dead Equius burst through the door.

"Lowblood!" He panted as he fell to his knees. He removed his sweatshirt to reveal his sweaty body which was sweatier than usual.

"What the bloody butt fuck are you doing here? Were you _trying _to die?" You quickly moved to lay him on your bed, struggling to keep your towel up while doing so.

"You... You left... You left your milk." He held up a plastic bag full of milk.

"Did you put my milk in a plastic bag, run to my house in the blistering sunlight, and nearly die just to give me milk?" You paled.

"Yes." He was panting heavily. "Anything for you."

"Dude, dafuq?" You took off his shoes for him before snatching the milk away from him.

"You see, Lowblood, I'm flushed for you." He spat out before wheezing and trying to control his breath.

You stopped in your tracks and dropped the Ziploc full of milk. "F-flushed?"

Everything was quiet before he spoke. "You do know about quadrants, right?" You nodded, before sitting on the bed next to him.

"But... you're a highblood. And I'm not even a troll, so in all technicality you should've killed me... or at least someone should've..." You frowned, your skin pale.

"Are you saying you don't feel flushed in return?" He sounded a little off, more sad than anything.

"That's not what I'm saying at all." You got close to him and hugged him. He gently wrapped his arms around you, sweating slightly. " I'm saying I would hate for you to get in trouble because you couldn't control your dick."

"Dick?"

"Never mind. My point is... I'm flushed for you too. But I care too much." You stared at him, petting his hair as that was the only thing you could reach from the way you were sitting.

"No one needs to know." He sweat even more and you swatted him gently.

"What about your moirail, Nepeta? Doesn't she deserve to know? For the sake of her shipping wall, I think she should at least know." You frowned. "And my moirail deserves to know too! To think you would attempt to hide it from anyone... that's wrong on so many levels." He was sweating bullets.

"Then... maybe we could just try. I've tried to practice being more gentle with people." He was a nervous wreck.

"How the hell would you practice? Did you make a robot replica of me and practice not breaking it while mounting it?" You laughed and kept petting him. He grew silent and his sweat began to be absorbed by your towel. After a few minutes of silence from him realization hit you.

"You did, didn't you." You moved away from him and stared at him, taking his sunglasses off. He refused to make eye contact with you. "How the fuck did you know about the human body..."

"D-do you find my actions depraved? On a scale of 1-100 how-" He began to speak before you smacked him. The sound resonated through the room.

"How dare you? Now answer this. How did you get a model of human anatomy to base your robot off of?" You spoke coldy. He began to sweat even more, the anger in his face clear.

"Well... I... I um... I-" You hit him again and a tent began to rise in his pants as well as a frown on his face.

"Answer the question." You growled.

"A friend suggested I set up a camera in the robot bear I made you, and watched you every night. I agreed with his idea and did so. The way your hands went between your legs and everything... I know how to do it for you now." He spoke quickly, sweating a puddle into your bed as a blue blush rose on his cheeks.

You froze and backed away from him. "You violated my privacy. You despicable little–" You fell off the bed and your towel fell off of your body, revealing yourself to him. He reached to help you up but his hand was sweaty and you fell down again.

" I'm sorry. I wanted to be good for you. So you would… whats the human term… love me. And so I wouldn't hurt you." He was devastated as you grabbed a shirt off of the floor and put it on.

"Equius… It wouldn't take all of that for me to love you." You hugged him after wrapping the towel around your waist to cover up your special parts. "Sweetie, you were perfect the way you were before. You don't need to be a closet pervert to figure that out."

He smiled and nuzzled you, before kissing your neck. You blushed and pushed him away. "Excuse me but no. I haven't forgiven you yet."

He began sweating before barely whispering, "You will when I'm done with you." His breath hit your ear and you shuddered as you nodded.

"You're not going to be in control. I am." You attempted to make that clear and he began to sweat.

"Yes, _." He kissed your neck again.

"Now. Take off your shirt." You were shaky, not truly wanting to be in control. You watched him quickly remove is soaked shirt, and you stared at his muscles. "G-good, now remove your pants." He stared at you as he obliged, removing his shorts and trying to ignore your chuckle at the fact that his socks were actually panty hose. As soon as he was in his boxers, you stopped before growing nervous. His bulge was obviously trying to escape but you couldn't bring yourself to tell him anything else. Inexperience was getting the best of you, and you sighed before looking away from him.

"Is everything alright, _?" He moved close to you, and placed his hands on your arms.

"I'm just nervous. It's weird doing something like this for the first time. Especially with another species..." You couldn't look him in the eye. After a moment of awkward silence, he spoke.

"Well... what if I was human?" He stared at you, sadly. It was clear he didn't want to even think that, but the look in his eyes made you realize how badly he wanted you.

"No. You wouldn't be you anymore. And you wouldn't be happy. Plus... I wanna feel your bulge in me." You barely whispered the last part, and a blush crawled across his face.

"Is... Is that an order?" Hr began to sweat as his blue blush tinted face hovered near yours.

"Yes. Now fuck me."

"Yes, _" he moved between your legs, removing the towel from around your waist. He slipped a finger in you first, mostly to gently stretch you as his thumb rubbed your clit. You moaned and his finger curled upward a bit to find your exact sweet spot. Rubbing the area, he quickly managed to find it before removing his one finger from inside you. You frowned at the lack of pleasure before blushing as he positioned himself at your entrance. You stared at him and he stared back before you gave him a reassuring nod, letting him know he could enter you. His bulge slowly made its way inside of you, writhing about your inner cavern as it went deeper and deeper. He eventually was deep enough for your hips to touch, and you whimpered slightly as he pulled out a bit before ramming back in without warning. You cried out, not so much in pain but in shock as he gripped your waist and began to drill into you with alarming speeds. Your bed was creaking, and with every thrust in you swore your house would tremble. You screamed until your voice turned hoarse, and began to feel the build up rising. The pressure was becoming too much as the sweaty blue blood moved one of his hands to your breast. He massaged your breast before moving his hand up to pet your hair. Your screams had began to all drown into the sound of his efforts. He was enjoying your body, and he moved his hand to the back of your head. In an instant he pulled your hair, twisting your head to the side and biting onto your neck, sucking on the tender skin. You gasped as he smirked and angled himself more upward, aiming for your special spot. With great success, he went back to holding your waist, drilling into that spot. You screamed loud enough to wake up a Denizen, and without warming tightened around him in a blissful sweet release. It became clear of his moaning and he finished in you, pulling out with a blue mess exiting your body. He looked around to see if you had a bucket and you stopped him by kissing him.

"But you have my genetic material in you..." He muttered when you broke the kiss.

"I like having you in me." You giggled.

"Even after what we've just done that is so-" He started before you cut him off, mimicking him.

"So '100d'? Oh I don't think anything is '100d' after what we've done." You laughed and he blushed. You laid down and he laid next to you, nuzzling you. After laying still for a few minutes, you finally spoke. "Who gave you the idea to sneak a camera into my room anyway? I know you'd never think of something like that."

He looked away nervously. "Sollux helped me set it up. He said he had an untraceable system with a one point bypass through a good hacker computer."

You frowned. "So. Sollux set it up." He nodded. "And Sollux said that a _hacker_ computer would make it untraceable." He nodded again and you sighed. "Did you consider it was his computer? Which further makes me ask, did you think he would make it so he could see my room too?" He began to sweat before growing angrily embarrassed.

"That lowblood scum!" He almost yelled as you laughed.

"Why don't we give him a bit more to watch?" You grinned and straddled Equius as he began to blush.

"Matesprits?"

"Matesprits. I love you!" You said as you leaned in to kiss him.

"I... Love you too." He smiled at you as you kissed him and began to get to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Extended ending<strong>

_**the next day**_

You had left the house to go out to find some Milk for your new matesprit. As you walked, you saw a Piss blooded Gemini, sorting through some metal scraps.

"Hey Captor, whatcha doin?" You smiled and walked over to him.

"I'm looking for a th-pare circuit board. Mine i-th fried." He frowned.

"Oh, why would that be?" You kicked the pile a little bit, hindering him more than helping.

"Well, th-ome th-it came up on my th-reen and I th-pat out my water all over the computer." He blushed as he remembered what he saw.

"What was it?" You kicked a metal scrap off to reveal a newly broken circuit board, making him upset.

"It wa-th a human web-thite called Wattpad. It had th-orie-th about troll horn th-it." He lied while sorting through the pile so he wouldn't need to look at you.

"Oh, I was almost certain it was the little show you saw between me and Equius." You tried to look disappointed before tossing a circuit board at him.

"Oh fuck. You knew?" He became slightly flustered as he caught the circuit board.

"Oh course I did. Next time, don't leave the camera in such an obvious spot." You grinned.

"Did you always know?" He shoved it in his pocket before standing up.

"Yea. I just didn't know who's idea it was. So I kept my mouth shut. After all, I know Equius wouldn't purposely do something like that. He's a good boy." You smiled and helped Sollux navigate out of the trash pile.

"Oh. Well, did you delete the file th-orage link becau-the if th-o I don't want thi-th." He sighed.

"I didn't. I left it there with a little surprise." You smiled innocently.

"What kid of th-urprise?" He smirked before you stared him in the eye.

"You'll see when you get home." You walked away, leaving him there excited. Little did he know, it was a 20 minute video of you slowly killing bees.

You and Sollux didn't talk for weeks after that.


End file.
